A Possible Outcome
by Author Pen Name
Summary: Rangiku has a theory on Gin's betrayal.


I don't own bleach.

* * *

Hitsugaya entered his office exhausted from all the paperwork. Ever since Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru betrayed Soul Society weeks ago he and other taichos were doing their paper work and training their new recruits, etc.

He carried a stack of paper to his side when he got a glimpse of his fukutaicho sitting next to the table near the window. Oddly enough she wasn't sleep on the couch like always. Instead she was just staring out the window, reminiscing perhaps.

'Matsumoto must still be depressed about Ichimaru betrayal. They were childhood friends and dare I say (or more).' He pondered as he placed the heavy stack of papers on his desk and walk to Matsumoto.

"What's with you?" the small boy blurted out to get her attention.

Her face was still locked outside the window and she replied with silence. The young prodigy was not amused.

"Matsumoto! It's rude if you ignore someone who is trying to consult you." Yelling with a slight demanding tone.

She just kept staring outside as if she heard nothing.

"Matsumoto!" This time he slammed his palm oh the table hopefully getting a reaction. To his success it did the trick.

"Oh Hitsugaya-taicho when did you come back?" Matsumoto replied as if nothing happened.

The small boy could only glare at her as she smiled. "Is something bothering you Rangiku. You're not sleeping in the couch, you're not drinking sake with Kira, and your definitely not commenting on your chest. Should I send you to the 4th division?"

"Why my cute little taicho, it's so nice that your worried about me but, I'm perfectly fine." she then continued , "I'm just thinking about my discussion with Hisagi-fukutaicho."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "And what discussion would this be?"

"How we saw you and Hinamori walking into her house...late at night."

The comment made her captain squirm. Hitsugaya already knew that she was trying to change the subject, even though he did went to Hinamori's house late at night for indiscreet reasons.

"Don't change the subject what were thinking about."He quickly countered .

"Fine you got me taicho...I was thinking about Gin." Matsumoto said in defeat.

'I though so...'

Before Hitsugaya could comfort her with reason to leave that bastard the next sentence would catch him off guard.

"What's taking him so long to come back here with Tosen." She sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah I'm serious! What's taking Gin and Tosen on betraying Aizen when his guard is down. I mean Gin is obviously not someone to be used as a pawn and Tosen...well I don't know about him but, Hisagi claims that he is still loyal to the Gotei 13 and is playing along Aizen's schemes." Her voice was filled with determination.

"Do humor me with a more detailed explanation." Said a amused Hitsugaya.

"Okay picture this..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In his throne Aizen was sullenly sitting on his giant chair enjoying a cup of jasmine tea. Suddenly a knock rang through his chambers.

"Come in." Aizen spoke as he sipped more of his delightful tea.

And entering the chamber was his right hand man Gin.

"Hai Aizen-sama you seem well." The fox-face said with a wide grin.

"What brings you in my domain."

"I'm sorry Aizen -sama but, I do believe that I will have to shank you." Was Gin's answer.

A frown crept to the almighty face. "That is unfortunate for me...well proceed as you plan as I solemnly drink this tea."

So Gin forwards his sword to Aizen's body and proceed to stab him. "Are you dying yet Aizen-sama?"

Aizen stopped drinking his tea and look at his bleeding body. "Hmmm it's hard to say, try stabbing a few more times for good measure."

"Good thinking."

As Gin was stabbing Aizen more he was wondering where was Tosen. "Gin do you believe you know where Tosen is so I can inform him that you double crossed me."

"Sorry Aizen-sama but Tosen is preparing the Garganta so we can make our hasty escape back to Soul Society."

"Truly ashame." He spoke with disappointment continuing to enjoy his tea.

And with one more lunge of his Shinsou did he stop stabbing Aizen.

"Well Aizen-sama I must say goodbye before the other espada find your bleeding corpse." He sheathed his sword and proceed to walk away.

"Well at least before I die I can enjoy this fine cup of tea." Aizen smiled smelling the brewed leaves.

"Whoops almost forgot..." He went back to Aizen and smack the tea cup out of his hand.

Aizen watch in horror as he saw his China cup smash into the white marble ground. How can such a person to do that without considering himself inhuman.

"Gin! Why?!" Aizen yelled demanding an answer from his previous ally.

Gin stopped in front of the doors and looked at the holed corpse and slightly opening his eyes and said.

"I did it for the lolz." And then he and Tosen disappeared from Hueco Mundo forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toshiro looked at Matsumoto as if she was delusional.

"Matsumoto I'm going back to my office and pretend that I never heard your bizarre fantasy, I also recommend you to pay a visit to Unohana-taicho." Toshiro said rubbing his temples as he were having the worst headache in all of Seiretei.

"Well before I go would you please explain why you were going to Hinamori's house so late at night." Matsumoto copying one of Gin's trademark smiles.

'Crap my headache just got bigger'


End file.
